


wish i was a prom queen fighting for the title

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Melanie and Layton end up cleaning one day.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Kudos: 15





	wish i was a prom queen fighting for the title

When they get back from the meeting, the first thing Layton notices is the state of Melanie's room.

"Holy shit," he mumbles, looking over at Melanie.

She shrugs. "It's happened before. I'm used to it. Got it down to a system now." She kneels down on the floor, beginning to pick things up.

"What? People have done this before? Melanie, this isn't right, people shouldn't be just...trashing your room." He kneels down with her, handing her some of the books that had fallen-or been pushed, he wasn't sure. 

"It's fine. People are still angry, they still hate me, and it's not like Wilford is doing anything to help." She sets the books back up, fixing the mirror on the wall. He stands up as well, handing her a few of the photos. 

"Mel..." Andre looks her in the eye, hand on her shoulder. "Come on. This is a problem, you and I both know it. This shouldn't be allowed."

"It's fine, Andre. Really, it's whatever." Mel mumbles, not looking him in the eye. He tilts her chin up to make her look him in the eye, and notices the tears in her eyes.

"Alright. Talk. What's going on?" He sits down on one of the bunks, and she continues to keep fixing her desk, eventually moving to put the blankets back onto her bed. 

"Nothing. Nothing that you need to be concerned about." She sits down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Mel...come on. Talk to me."

She sighs, and buries her face in his neck. He laughs, and runs his fingers through her hair. 

"Please?"

She mumbles something into his neck. He rolls his eyes. "Actual words, Mel." Melanie moves her face out of his neck, going back to resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I...don't wanna talk. Not right now. But...can you stay tonight?" She looks down as she says it.

"Yeah, of course, Mel..." He hugs her close. "Just need someone to hold you?" She nods. He kisses her forehead, and she smiles, curling up closer to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer  
> Also-there will be another part to we fight, it's just taking a lot longer than expected.


End file.
